


Don't Believe Everything You See in the Movies

by KTRose



Series: All The Right Moves [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: F/M, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRose/pseuds/KTRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Campbell's dating adventures with Rose continue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Believe Everything You See in the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Lunaseemoony has beta'd this story as penance for asking for more. However, all mistakes are mine as I significantly changed it from the version she read.
> 
> Also thought it was important to point out that both Campbell and Rose are in their early 20s ... there's no underage shenanigans going on here!

~~ The Next Date ~~

Campbell was slouched dejectedly in his chair, wondering if Rose would ever speak to him again. He still felt a bit queasy from all the blood on his shirt, especially since it was Rose's blood. Campbell had tried rinsing it at the sink near the nurses station but she'd given him that evil eye look that all matrons seemed to be able to do. So here he was sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair, in a damp blood stained shirt, waiting for the love of his life to finish having her broken nose tended to.

Why! Why did it have to be a broken nose! All he had been trying to do was pull off one of those smooth "arm around the back of the couch hug" moves that he'd seen in the movies. Campbell was sure that Hugh Grant never would've had this kind of trouble. If only Rose hadn't been reaching for the popcorn bowl when he'd gone for his big arm stretching yawn, maybe then he wouldn't have smacked her in the nose with his elbow. In the end he'd had to call a cab to take them to the A&E because they couldn't get Rose's nose to stop bleeding.

He'd just have to become a hermit, Campbell decided. Because he was certain that Rose could never love him again, and he knew that he could never love anyone but Rose. Rose's laughter was his reason for getting up every day, and her smiles were the air that he breathed. Nope, the world would never be bright again if he didn't have Rose. Just then an arm wrapped arm his shoulders.

"Doh Cambull, id nod your fault" Rose tried to reassure him through her bandaged nose. "OK" she sighed when he looked in disbelief at her, "id wad your elbow dat boke my node, bud you diddin mean id and id wad an axdident."

"Ye ... ye mean ye don't hate me" Campbell stuttered. He was so ecstatic at Rose's shake of her head, that he picked her up and swung her around in a hug. "You are the most wonderful woman in the world Rose" he yelled as he squeezed her tight.

"Dow carebull Cambull" Rose laughed at his antics. "Cumb on, dake me homb do I can ged changed" she said leaning on him to get her balance back.

"This way milady, your carriage awaits!" Wrapping her arm through his, Campbell escorted Rose towards the hospital exit. The nurse shook her head and smiled at the giggling couple as she overheard Campbell say "Wonder if we can order a real carriage so I can take ye home in the style ye deserve."

 

O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O

 

~~ A Few More Dates Later ~~

"Campbell! Would ye stop bouncing on me couch, before you break it" Eddie pleaded desperately with Campbell, who was doing a very good tigger impersonation.

"I'm in love! I'm in love! I'm! In! Looooooooovvvvvvee!" bellowed Campbell back at him.

"Aye, so I've heard" Eddie muttered as he went to see who was knocking at the door.

"Wot the fek are ye doin' in here McKenna! The elephant dance ye have goin' on is keepin' me awake. I'm on night shifts this week don'cha know and I cannae be awake now!" The downstairs neighbour left with Eddie's reassurance that the elephants would be sent home so he could get some sleep.

Eddie shut the door and headed back to his chair, "now Campbell how about ye sit down and tell me what's got ye so excited, eh."

With a dramatic sigh, Campbell flopped on to the couch like he was at one of his shrink sessions, "do ye remember how happy I was when I told ye about Rose snuggling up to me on the couch on movie night?" Rose had taken to grabbing Campbell's hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a cuddle when they watched movies, up until last night this had been the best thing to happen to him in his entire life!

"Aye, wasn't that just after you broke her nose?" Eddie couldn't resist teasing him again about that disastrous night.

"Och, don't remind me Eddie! Rose still has bruises under her eyes. It's a blessing that the yellow brings out the colour of her beautiful Amber eyes", Campbell's own eyes glazed over as he contemplated the beauty of Rose.

Eddie sighed, "come on ye big soppy git, what has this got to do with ye trying to break me couch?"

Campbell bounced up and flung his arms wide, "well what happened last night was a hundred times, nae a thousand times, no no a Million times better than snuggling with Rose on the couch! She kissed me!" With that Campbell collapsed back onto the couch to reminisce about what happened.

Half way through the movie Rose had leaned up and kissed him on the lips! With the confidence of his lucky condom in his back pocket, Campbell decided to follow in the footsteps of all great romantic leading actors, and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He was mortified at first when Rose pulled back gagging. But then Rose, the love of his life, she who would forever be more than he deserved, decided to teach him to kiss properly! Campbell would forever remember the feel of the tip of her tongue as it licked his lips seeking entrance. Rose got him to copy what she was doing until they were both moaning from the pleasure of it all. He'd had to go home and take a long cold shower afterwards.

"I thought ye'd already kissed Rose" queried Eddie interrupting his daydreams.

"This wasn't just a kiss, Eddie. This was proper snogging!" Campbell yelled, and then clearing his throat he continued, "I may've had to work on my technique a bit, but mind ye not for long! I thought I was going ta faint from lack of oxygen."

Eddie smiled indulgently remembering how hot and bothered he got from his own snogging sessions with Francine. "Aye, snogging is very different from kissing" he reassured Campbell.

In the quietest voice that Eddie had ever heard him use, Campbell asked, "do ye think its time for me ta let Rose know how much I love her?"

Eddie gulped, he hadn't even told Francine that yet and wasn't sure if he was the right person to give Campbell advice about it. But knowing that Campbell didn't really have anyone else to talk to about this, he bravely gave it a shot. "Ehm ... well ... tellin' a woman that ye love her is a big step Campbell. Are ye sure ye want ta be sayin' it because of some snogging. Not to discount the incredibleness of the snogging Campbell, but don'cha think Rose would like it better if ye said it over something a bit better than that?"

"Aye you're right Eddie," Campbell agreed, "snogging Rose was incredible, but she deserves more than that from me."

Eddie was thankful that Campbell then proceeded to turn the conversation towards new ideas for his radio program.

 

O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O ~ O.o ~ o.O

 

~~ Several More Dates Later ~~

Campbell wasn't sure if he was feeling pleasure or pain.

Rose had wrapped his arm around her as usual and then leaned in to kiss him a bit before starting the movie. Some how in all of that Campbell's hand had managed to get caught under her arm, and his fingers were definitely resting at the curve of Rose's right bosom! Needless to say he wasn't concentrating on the movie at all, in fact he was starting to feel dizzy from the excitement of it and his throat was starting to get dry as he tried not to hyperventilate.

Campbell was monumentally thankful that when they'd sat down he'd put a cushion on his lap for the popcorn bowl to rest on. Because right now he was worried that his zipper was going to burst from the erection that was a result of his hand resting on Rose's bosom. He really needed to stop thinking "his hand is on Rose's bosom", because his erection was getting uncomfortably painful.

In an attempt to distract himself, Campbell decided to compose a sternly worded letter to the makers of _There's Something About Mary_  and their advocation that a pre-date wanking would avoid these types of situations. Because he could tell them from personal experience that it certainly didn't work! Maybe they weren't aware of the fineness of the curvature of Rose's bosom, or the sensation of Rose's bosom rubbing further up his fingertips as she breathed in and out. Rose's bosom really was magnificent. Campbell shook his head, he really needed to stop thinking "Rose's bosom!"

It was about then, that Rose let her hand drop on to Campbell's knee. He thought he still might have been able to cope, but then she started randomly drawing circles on the inside of his leg. Blimey, did she not realise what she was doing to him! If this kept up, he was going to make an embarrassing mess of his pants, and lucky condom or not, he didn't think that would be a good next move in their relationship.

"Ehm" he squeaked, "I ... I ... I just need to pop to the toilet, back in a tic." Thankfully the only light in the room was a dim lamp on a side table furtherest from the bathroom, so Campbell was able to escape without Rose discovering his urgent situation. Hopefully breathing some fresh air, and splashing cold water on his face would help him to get everything back under control.

Campbell had been in the bathroom for a while, and his erection was determinedly not going away. He'd tried everything from doing maths, to a desperate attempt at conjuring up an image of his Great Auntie Gertrude in her nightie. But the power of Rose's bosom was too strong and none of it was working. He was just starting to contemplate whether he would need to resort to some "manual intervention", when there was a knock on the door.

"Campbell, are you alright in there" Rose called to him, "do you need a hand with anything?"

He nearly collapsed to the floor at the mental image of Rose giving him a hand! Catching himself on the basin, Campbell managed to utter "I'll be out in a minute" in an almost normal voice.

"OK, I was going to set up the next movie. Did you want to watch _American Pie_  or _Notting Hill_?" Rose queried him.

There was no way, he was watching _American Pie_  with Rose, especially in his current condition! Campbell shuddered just thinking about it, but then he suddenly realised that thinking about that horror scenario had done the trick. With his erection finally under control, Campbell plastered a smile on his face and opened the bathroom door with a flourish.

"How about we watch _Notting Hill_ , I know how much ye love Hugh Grant", he teased her whilst slinging an arm around Rose's shoulder and leading her back to the couch.

Later as they watched Hugh Grant spill orange juice all over Julia Roberts, Campbell decided that if even Hugh could make an arse of himself, then he Campbell Bain was doing all right. With that thought, he hugged Rose closer and dropped a kiss on her lips. He really did love snogging her.

**Author's Note:**

> And before you ask, in my mind Rose knows exactly what she has been doing to poor Campbell *evil grin*


End file.
